A Lost Dream
by Izumi-chan
Summary: I dunno. I recommend you read it thou... It's better than my other pieces of writing. It's a Cho/Harry. Please R&R and give me feedback. OK, lemme refraise that. REVIEW IT NOW OR DROP AND GIVE ME 10! heheh..j/k!
1. A Lost Dream

A Lost Dream  
  
This story is an original idea. I was thinking of some of the situations I have had at school and wanted to turn it into a feasible story that is a Harry/Cho. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Warner Bros. Or anything associated with the two cause otherwise I'd be rich and famous and powerful and not writing crappy stories…  
  
A/N: I think this writing quality is much better than my other stories. Please R&R. More to come!  
  
Cho Chang, aged 16, sat dejectedly by her French window in her room that overlooked the marketplace below. There was a cool breeze sweeping through the night sky and gently caressing her face. She sighed and looked up at the clouds in the sky, dancing with the luminous stars.  
  
'How I wish I could be one of them, so carefree and relentlessly happy.'  
  
This girl was so dejected and worried because she had just finished her exams at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and everyone new those exams were terribly exhausting. She sighed again, stood up and lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, looking at the bleakness above her and of the years that were to come. Ever since the accident, the day when Cedric died, the flower within her had wilted, ever so slowly, petal by petal. The impending doom of the future without love looked her straight in the eyes and she was scared. Afraid to replace Cedric, but longing for soul mate, one to call her own. Cho had a little sprout inside of her that was very slowly blooming nourished by the feelings she had for Harry but she couldn't bring herself up to admit anything. It was too painful. She interrupted her own thoughts.  
  
'Why am I thinking of such things when I'm merely sixteen with a year more to go at Hogwarts? Shouldn't I be worrying about other things like all that dust I'll have to vacuum tomorrow without using magic!' She scolded herself out loud and temporarily faked herself into believing that she had no problems and went to sleep in her falsely created sense of security.  
  
On the other side of town in a quaint little stony house there were loud complaints that could be heard.  
  
"Ow! Hedwig, what is wrong with you tonight? That's the third time you've bitten my finger!"  
  
"Is there something wrong, Harry?" questioned his uncle, Sirius.  
  
"Nothing, really. Hedwig's just a bit restless, that's all. Hedwig, quit it!" Harry said as he was bit yet again by Hedwig.  
  
Ever since Sirius Black, Harry's uncle, had been cleared of a crime he did not commit, Harry moved in with Sirius, and out from living with the Dursleys who disliked Harry. However, when Sirius' name was cleared, Lord Voldemort better known as you-know-who was not captured although Harry had made a hallowing escape from him yet again as well as on other occasions.  
  
"Hedwig always nips my finger when she feels like there is something wrong but how am I supposed to know!?", said Harry, exasperated, "And it always has to do with humans."  
  
Deep inside, Harry wished it had something to do with Cho. In the past year, Harry and Cho had developed a great relationship but the status that it remained in was friends. Harry longed to take it up another level, but Cho would never respond. Every time he tried to do something sentimental, she was cold towards him and he wondered if he would ever have her love. He was not very public and outward when he displayed his affections towards Cho, and only did it when they were together. His hints were very subtle and suddenly he began to blame it on himself. He felt this surge of resentment despite himself and proceeded to excuse himself from Sirius and make his way to his room where he could calm down.  
  
"Why does the female mind have to be so complicated?" He muttered.  
  
Hedwig fluttered by his side and clucked loudly as if she were laughing at him.  
  
"What am I doing wrong?" Harry again questioned himself.  
  
He shook his head and decided to take a look at his photo album. The one Hagrid had given him of his parents. He slowly opened it as if to keep sacredness to the memory of his parents. Harry looked at the moving pictures. They were so alive to him, and yet, they were just pictures. Memories captured on film. In the corner of one of the pages, Harry noticed a picture that he hadn't seen before. It was a picture of his parents in their years at Hogwarts. Harry swore he looked through these books a hundred times and never before had he seen this picture. He took off his glasses for a better look and before he knew it, he was sucked into the picture…  
  
Please R&R! Thanks. 


	2. Discovery

Discovery  
  
This is the second part. I wrote this to lead up to Harry's solution. I don't think it's that good but at least it's better than some of my other really crappy stories!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Warner Bros. Or anything associated with the two cause otherwise I'd be rich and famous and powerful and not writing crappy stories...  
  
Harry found himself back in the Griffindor Boy's dorm after traveling through a whirl of colours. He thought that Voldemort had something to do with this, as all that needed to be done was to turn the picture into the port key when Harry wasn't in his room. However, that thought subsided temporarily as he stared across the four-poster bed he was sitting in. There, was Harry's father, at about the age of 16, tampering with one of his magic books. He looked up at Harry. Harry panicked for a second until James spoke.  
  
"What's wrong, Sirius? You look like you saw a ghost. I mean it could have been Peeves but he wouldn't do anything to us as we do share our pranks with him."  
  
"Oh, nothing, James. Sorry, I better get to bed." Mumbled Harry confusedly.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought we were going to do something with Snape's hair!" was James' reply.  
  
"Right. Um, so what are we waiting for?" Harry said as he decided this was weird. Did he appear back in the past in the form of his godfather, Sirius?  
  
"Well don't you have the password for the Slytherin common room?" laughed James.  
  
"Er- Sorry, I forgot it. It must be one of those days." Lied Harry.  
  
"Luckily, I wrote it down somewhere. Here, take my hair kit," James said as he handed the magical book to Harry, which turned out to be a hair kit. He then proceeded to rummage around underneath some of his clean robes with the Gryffindor symbol sewn on the left side.  
  
"Ah, here it is," James, concluded as he pulled out a slip of paper.  
  
He tapped his wand against it three times and some ink started to appear.  
  
"It's Boggart Brains. Let's go!"  
  
"Er- okay." Said Harry. He was still getting over the shock that his father could be so bad. Harry suddenly remembered from his third year at Hogwarts about Peter and Remus. So, as if it sound he knew who he was, he said,  
  
"What about Remus and Peter? Aren't they coming along?"  
  
"Sirius, are you sure you're alright and that you have recovered from your most recent sickness? Remus and Peter ate too much earlier today when we were at the sweets shop in Hogsmeade. They were too sick to even talk on the way back. Besides, it would be too hard to do this prank with so many people." Replied James.  
  
"Oh, right. No, I think it's just I have too much on my mind. Let's go then."  
  
"Alright then." James took a breath and looked around. Everyone was asleep. With a quick motion of his hand, James reached under his bed and retrieved his invisibility cloak. He motioned for Sirius to hide under the cloak with him. They gingerly made their way down the steps leading to the common room and out into the corridor.  
  
When Harry and James had made it to the Slytherin common room with the password of Boggart Brains as the Knight in the portrait did not question the arrival of an invisible being (he was too drowsy at the moment to concern himself with such things) they found the boys dorms and found Snape snoring in his bed rather peacefully. James, more so than Harry, proceeded to carefully cut off Snape's hair in little tufts. They managed to do this without much trouble but in the end, they left a small cut on Snape's ear. Quickly, Harry helped James clean up and Harry back to the Griffindor common room. James couldn't wait for tomorrow and Harry was catching his breath realizing what he and his father had just done!  
  
Harry discussed and laughed for a bit with James but he soon turned drowsy and went to bed, unexpectant of what was to come tomorrow.  
  
"Today is Friday. I wonder what Snape is up to today." Grinned James mischievously as he sat in the great hall along with the other Griffindors.  
  
"You did it, didn't you?" questioned both Remus and Peter as they stared at James and Sirius in awe.  
  
"Yeah and proud of it!"  
  
"Look, here comes Snape! Does he look furious or what?" gasped Harry.  
  
"Don't worry. Even if he guessed it was us who did it, he has no evidence. We're safe."  
  
The great hall broke out in waves of titters and giggles at the sight of Snape. Snape had some bald spots, but some tufts of hair still sticking out here and there. As Snape walked by to the Griffindor table, he maliciously muttered,  
  
"I know it was one of you who did it, and don't think you won't be sorry." As he directed his threat to James, Peter, Harry and Remus.  
  
Later in the afternoon during lunch, Harry saw his mother.  
  
"Hi James, Sirius, Peter and Remus."  
  
"Hi Lily, did you see what happened to Snape?" was James' response. He was the only one who responded, as he was Lily's friend.  
  
"Yes, I did. Don't tell me, you did it!"  
  
"Of course I did Lil! How could I not have been responsible for the suffering of Snape?"  
  
"I'm just a bit flustered that's all. Anyways, I need to talk to you, privately. Say, out in the front?"  
  
"Sure. Sirius, I'll be back." Said James to Harry as he took off with Lily.  
  
Harry kind of sighed a bit as he saw his mother in life form with all her contours. Oh what a sweet mother he did have. If only Voldemort... Harry pushed the thoughts out of his mind and finished down the rest of his lunch. James did make it to class in the afternoon, however, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes lost the flame of laughter they usually had. Harry was unsure of how to react but he waited patiently until classes were finished and asked James what was wrong.  
  
"I'll tell you up in the dorm." He muttered in response.  
  
Later, after dinner, James revealed to Harry what had happened.  
  
"I can't believe it! Lily, of all people! She's my best friend that is a girl!" James gingerly stated careful not to say girlfriend. "She says that Snape asked her to visit him for a week this summer up north at his summer home and she politely agreed. She even looked happy about it! We had a few plans this summer! That Snape! Must be to get back at me. I don't think he's truly interested in Lily right, Sirius?"  
  
"Quite frankly speaking, no. But I certainly think you are." Stated Harry quite calmly.  
  
James was about to rebuke but sat on his bed quietly for a moment.  
  
"Sirius, all this time I've been trying to give her hints about my care for her but she's just gone an refused them. I don't know what to do! I'm so confused."  
  
"Neither do I, James. Trust me, neither do I." Was Harry's reply as he thought about his own similar situation with Cho.  
  
James slowly stood up, and went to his drawer. He retrieved a piece of paper. On it was a quote.  
  
"Love is patient and kind; it is not jealous or conceited or proud; love is not ill-mannered or selfish or irritable; love does not keep a record of wrongs; love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love never gives up; and its faith, hope, and patience never fail. Love is eternal. There are inspired messages, but they are temporary; there are gifts of speaking in strange tongues, but they will cease; there is knowledge, but it will pass. For our gifts of knowledge and of inspired messages are only partial; but when what is perfect comes, then what is partial will disappear."  
  
"If only I could believe this now," sighed James.  
  
A/N: This quote is actually a muggle bible verse from 1 Corinthians Chapter 13 for your reference.  
  
A/N: Ug! I can't write! 


End file.
